


All Arise

by orphan_account



Series: A Playlist of Fanfiction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Arise! -The Decemberists, Crushes, F/F, Multi, Parvati-centric, Songfic, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati looks for a way to tell her best friend about her feelings while her best friend is trying to end a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Arise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is out of Parvati's point of view as she looks at her best friend. The song used is "All Arise!" by the Decemberists.

_ Baby wants a new spin _

_ Baby wants a broken heart _

_ Hear you found a linchpin to keep it all from falling apart _

_ But you keep rollin’ _

_ You keep on rollin’ _

        I sat across from Lavender in the Three Broomsticks; listening to her drone on about the latest boy she fancies. It seems like just yesterday she was talking about someone else.  _ Oh wait, it was just yesterday. _ But that’s the thing with Lavender; she can’t be held down. She has her heart broken, she cries a little bit, she moves on. She tries to save a drowning relationship, fails, and moves on with life. She’s a free spirit. Maybe that’s why I fell for her. 

_ Better find a way _

_ Better kick it from your big brown eyes _

_ Hear it tightens up when you fall after fifty tries _

_ Like a ship at ocean _

_ Like a ship at ocean  _

_ Like a ship at ocean _

_ Like a ship at sea _

         Apparently she’s unhappy with her current boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen. I’m not quite sure why she started dating McLaggen; I personally saw him as a pretentious hipster. But now she was devising a way to break up with him, even though she feels bad about doing it. She claims she been dropping hints like crazy but he didn’t catch on. So, she’ll continue to try. Persistent Lavender.

_ You spit thick and you cross your heart _

_ But the culvert’s all run dry _

_ From keeping shotgun shy, all arise _

_ Just be mine tonight _

           I ask when she plans to come out. As bisexual, that is. She shakes her head and claims to cross her heart that it will be soon. She promised to come out after I came out as a lesbian. Now I really want to tell her that I fancy her, but I’m too afraid. Could she just be mine tonight?

_ So the dollar shop shoppers broke the law and they knocked you down _

_ Better call the coppers if you want someone to push you around _

_ But you keep on stealin’ _

_ You keep on stealin’ _

_ Yes, you keep on stealin’ _

_ Well, there’s nothing left to steal _

           And you continue to steal boy’s hearts one by one, despite the fact that they often knock you down and the other girls push you around for it. But you keep on trying. I hate to tell you the obvious heart to steal is mine.

_ You spit thick and you cross your heart _

_ But the culvert’s all run dry _

_ From keeping shotgun shuy, all arise _

_ Just be mine tonight _

            I just can’t take hiding it anymore. No more being shy, and hiding my feelings. “Hey Lavender. I… umm… fancy you.”

“Great. I fancy you too. Maybe for once I can have a stable relationship now.”


End file.
